marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Speak Now (A!)
"Speak Now" is the twelfth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fifty-seventh episode overall. Plot -Hey, it's me, Elektra... - The Greek woman murmured once the voicemail recording ended. -I don't know what happened... But I miss you, do you hear me son of a b****? - She held back her tears, she wasn't going to cry over a guy. -I don't know where you are, but I seriously hope you pay for this. And if you don't, I'll make sure you do. - Meanwhile, in a nearby church, a wedding was taking place. -Do you, Rafael Sosi, take Rebecca Lynn Shaffer as your wife? - Rebecca's family was dressed in pastel, right in the front row. One of the bridesmaids was silently crying because the bride had yelled at her before the ceremony had started. -I do. - Rafael smiled. -Do you, Rebecca Lynn Shaffer, take Rafael Sosi as you husband? - -I do. - The woman replied, smiling. -If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace. - The minister said, looking at the crowd. Suddenly, the window was broken and a black figure broke through. The guests and minister ran out of the church but the couple got their guns out of their footwear. -Stay down, freak! - -What happppppened, Rafael? - The figure smiled wickedly. -Wha-Who are you? - The Hydra agent asked. -It's funnnnnny you don't remember me. - The symbiote chuckled evilly. -Because I remember what you two did to me awhile ago. - -I have never seen anything like you in my life, creep! - Rebecca shouted and fired her gun. However, the bullet didn't affect the symbiote. -It's sad you don't remember someone who apppppppppparently meant that much to you... Becks.... - The symbiote smiled even wider. -James... - The woman whispered. -Ohhhh, finallllllly! - The symbiote chuckled, extending his arms and taking the guns out of the HYDRA Agents' hands. -You're a Torment!!! - Rebecca cried. -You never really loved me, or else you'd let me be happy!!! - -The problem is that I don't do this out of love, Rebecccccca. I do this out of revenge. - The symbiote crawled to the roof. -And there's nothing I do betttttter than revenge. - -You're creeping me out.... - Rafael murmured. -Oh, I'm glad I do... - The symbiote, named Torment by Rebecca shook his head, before firing a black goo out of his hand and against the doors. -What did you do, monster?! - Rebecca cried out. -I am just willlllllling to spend time with my ex-best friend and my ex-fake girlfriend. Long time no talk, guys. - -You've gone nuts, Roger. - Sosi spat bitterly. -Don't talk to me like that, Sosi. Or I'llllll rip you apart. - -Rafael... Beware... - Shaffer whispered in her fiancé's ear. -I'm not afraid. - Rafael lied. -But you should be, old friend!!! - Torment swung from one side to the other of the church. -I am holding you hostages in what you planned to be a lovey-dovey wedddddddddding. - -Stop it, James!!! - Rebecca cried, covering her eyes with her hands. -Who says so? The cheating lying scum?! - Torment screamed, extending his claws and cutting Rebecca deeply on the side. -What did you do, monster?! - Rafael shouted and received a kick on the chin from James. -Now, I'm going to make you suffffffffer as much as you did to me. - -Stop it James!!! - Rebecca ordered, but this just made Torment madder. -Don't telllllllllll me what to do!!! - -NYPD, stop there! - Sergeant Stan Carter said, aiming his gun at the symbiote from the outside of the church. However, Torment extended his arm and got the officer's gun out of his hands. -I don't want to hurt you, Sergeant! - Torment yelled at the police officer. -But I willlllllll if you keeeeeeep on making me mad!!! - -Sir... - Sergeant Carter spoke to his superior through his walkie-talkie. -We will need Spider-Man... - Soon enough, the web-slinger got inside the church through the window. -Woah, who are you?! - Peter asked surprised. -Oh, Spider-Man! - Torment murmured evilly. -You turned me into this! Don't you remember? - -Hold... On... What?! - Parker asked still clueless. -It's James, Spider-Man! - Rebecca shook her head, still covering her face with her hands. -What the-?! - -Remember when you got me stuck to that alllllllley? The goooooo morphed into my body and got myself turned into... What was the name you gave it, Shaffer? Torment. - -Well... That's so crazy! - Peter exclaimed. -Shut up and dance, spider!!! - Torment exclaimed, firing the black goo at the wall crawler, who thanks to his Spider Sense evaded it. Spider-Man shot web fluid at the symbiote who ignored them. -That doesn't hurt me, Witzy. - -Woah, first time anyone calls me that! - Parker replied sarcastically. -Your sarcasm is pathetic! - Torment shook his head and cut Spidey with his claws. -Reed... - Peter said, contacting the Fantastic Four leader. -Remember the Symbiote? - He said, dodging the symbiote's attacks. -Yes, Peter... - Reed nodded from the Baxter Building. -It is here, under experimenting. Why? - -A part of it got stuck in James Roger's clothes after a fight with him and Elektra while under its control. The point is, he turned into a wicked gooey thing and it's attacking those HYDRA guys who are getting married. - -Where are you? - -Holmes Chapel... Bring help, now!!! - Peter ordered before the symbiote destroyed his cellphone. Soon enough, two winged figures flew to the Chapel doors and screamed their way in. -Banshee and Black Bolt!!! - Rebecca exclaimed. -Stop there, ye freak! - Sean ordered. The mutant and the Inhuman screamed at Torment, who was seriously affected by the loud noises. Rebecca and Rafael, taking advantage of the now open doors ran away from the church. Torment fired symbiote goo at the three heroes and jumped out of the window. -Mr. Fantastic... - Banshee informed Dr. Richards. -He escaped. - -Let's send a search team for him, we can't have a savage symbiote. - Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Scorpion was suddenly taken over by a portion of black goo attached to his claw, turning him into a Symbiote... Venom. Notes *Torment's sprite was done as a request by User:Nekhene, the best spriter in my opinion and an amazing friend. Thank you a lot, it means the world! Gallery RSRS&TSN.png|Torment goes after Sosi and Shaffer for revenge|link=Speak Now (A!) TormentRoofHangingSN.png|link=Speak Now (A!) SpiderManVsTormentSN.PNG|Spider-Man vs Torment|link=Speak Now (A!) ScreamOurWayIn.png|Black Bolt and Banshee getting inside the church|link=Speak Now (A!) TvsSMBBB.png|Torment vs Black Bolt, Banshee and Spider-Man|link=Speak Now (A!) ScorpionTakenOverBySymbiote.png|Scorpion turns into...|link=Speak Now (A!) VenomRises.png|Venom|link=Speak Now (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sean Cassidy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Symbiotic Relationships Arc Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:House of Agon (Earth-1010)/Appearances